If you can hear me
by TheOddestAudrey
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a nurse that is assigned to a comatose amputee named Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano feels a strong connection with Ludwig as he spends both day and night shifts talking and caring for him as he sleeps. When Ludwig awakens he a lot more different than Feliciano expected. But he is determined to connect with Ludwig as he did when the man was still in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas was practically nocturnal due to his time-consuming occupation of being a hospital nurse.

His older brother would often tell him it was un-healthy to work both the day and night shifts but Feliciano was very passionate about his job; Especially after he was assigned to care for his very own patient!

He was so used to staying in the mental ward just watching over the patients outside in the hallway that his nurse training rarely got used, that was, until he was told personally that there was a comatose patient recovering from an amputated leg that needed a specialized nurse to help change the IV and feeding tube regularly along with health pro-cautions.

Someone had to monitor the man while he was still in a deep sleep and Feliciano would be that person.

Besides, he got extra pay if he worked both day and night hours; Who needs sleep anyway?

Feliciano slid open the door to get a glimpse of his patient.

He was honestly surprised at just how…Handsome he was, despite the feeding tube attached to his nose along with many other gadgets. He definitely was a good looking man.

His left leg definitely was amputated like the doctors had told him, all that was left was the stub of his ankle. It was wrapped up tight, resting on the blanket on the end of the bed.

The man must have just been set up not long ago, no one even bothered to tuck him into his hospital bed.

Feliciano carefully replaced the IV bag, then checked everything else to see if it needed repairs.

Once he confirmed that the man was completely secured to draped the blanket over where he lay. Then he clicked the button on the side of the frame to raise the bed a bit, it wasn't good for patients to lay flat on their backs in case they vomited, and although hospitals were usually very good at preventing patients from secondary infections it sometimes couldn't be predicted.

It was also said that people in comas could actually hear everything around them.

It sparked Feliciano's interest so he pulled over one of the chairs left in the man's room and pulled out the sheet of information left of his patient from his name tag and ailment papers.

"Ludwig Belischmidt, huh, that's a unique name. I hope I'm pronouncing it right" Feliciano spoke out his patient "You're part of the army force too, that explains how you lost your leg…"

Feliciano's eyes slowly gazed upon the injury, "At least you lost it for your country, I'm guessing despite your foreign name you're part of the American army, fighting in the middle east I bet. That's why you're in an American hospital too".

Ludwig didn't respond. Feliciano didn't expect him to, he still carried on.

"This also says you have possible brain damage. Oh, duh, that's why you're in a coma" Feliciano mentally slapped himself, "They haven't run scans yet but you're scheduled to in a week or so if they can fit you in".

Feliciano smiled, "That's good! I bet they'll find your head injury isn't too bad! I'll be right at your side, so you don't need to worry!"

It was strange, maybe it was the lack of sleep but he really did think he had connected with Ludwig. So much so that he continued to work 24 hours so he could be the nurse to greet Ludwig in the morning and also bid him goodnight.

Ludwig was always asleep so the goodnight was useless but Feliciano felt it should be said.

Ludwig probably had no idea how long he's been sleeping, at this point, Feliciano had no real conception of time himself since he was always awake while Ludwig was always sleeping.

Why was this necessary? His brother often asked him this question when Feliciano would return to wash his pastel blue nurse uniform and to get something to eat before he would head back to the hospital again.

"Why do you care about this guy so much? He's in a fucking coma, you're losing sleep for nothing, Feliciano!" his brother lectured him at the dinner table "I think you're taking what Grandpa said before he died way too seriously".

"The 'work hard' thing? I guess, It's really just my choice. I enjoy getting to take care of him!" Feliciano said with a bright smile. Whenever he closed his eyes they burned, even just blinking stung. His brother could tell that he was trying too hard to keep his eyes open and wasn't afraid to give him a shifty look because of it.

"He's not even conscious" his brother stated.

"Yeah, but I know he can hear me!" Feliciano responded, once he saw his brother roll his eyes at him, Feliciano let out a low grumble, "Lovino".

"That's a myth Feli!" Lovino urged him "Geez, you're always like this. You waste all your time and energy on someone who doesn't even appreciate it. Look, I know you're a nurse. You take care of people that's how you make a living. But you've got to take care of yourself sometimes!"

"I am, look, I'm eating" Feliciano held up a spoonful of his food and placed it in his mouth to show his brother that he was, in fact, eating.

"I'm not taking just that, sleep" Lovino said.

"What?"

"You heard me, sleep"

"Lovi-"

"I don't want to hear it. You can waste your time on that coma guy after I know you've slept for once" Lovino promptly dragged Feliciano from his seat and pushed him upstairs.

"Lovino!"

"You're going to sleep, I'm still in charge of you! When I tell you to sleep, you're going to sleep" Lovino said. He was Feliciano's guardian for years and they still live together since Feliciano couldn't muster up the money for his own place, perhaps it was best to make his big brother happy.

"Fine, fine okay" Feliciano told him.

Feliciano was dragged into the room he shared with his brother, they could only afford a house with one bedroom so they managed in their full sized bed.

Nurse's make a good amount of money but after their grandfather's expensive funeral, money spent on finding a lawyer and fighting for Lovino to keep custody of Feliciano in court, and overall a massive debt left behind made being a nurse seem like working at a fast food restaurant.

Plus, Lovino himself had a hard time finding work so he was usually at home while Feliciano spent day and night at the hospital.

Lovino helped Feliciano in bed and whispered a tiny "Good night" before ruffling up his hair and taking off downstairs.

Feliciano was out before his head even hit the pillow.

He didn't dream at all, in fact, his sleep seemed to have gone by in just a second. It almost felt nonexistent since he woke up just as exhausted as he was before…That and the room was completely dark.

Feliciano wondered downstairs to find his brother sitting on the couch eating out of their last pack of goldfish crackers. Lovino had heard him trudging down the stairs and looked up at him, "Huh, so you're alive".

"What time is it?" Feliciano rubbed his eyes and asked.

"A little past 10pm, you actually slept though an entire day. I told you, you were tired" Lovino stated calmly while Feliciano was completely freaking out.

"I missed a day of work?!" he gasped.

"Relax, I called the hospital, they counted it as a day off" Lovino told him.

"No! I didn't visit Ludwig! I'm his nurse and I wasn't there!" Feliciano pulled at his hair out of stress, he started what looked like pacing but soon turned in to a frantic search to find his uniform.

"He's fine, they probably gave him another nurse for the day" Lovino said.

"That's worse! _I'm_ his nurse, I should be there for him!" Feliciano promptly pulled off the night clothes Lovino had put him in last night and threw on his baggy nurse clothes, he slid his hand a across the cluttered table and felt for his keys. Once they were in his hand he ran out the door.

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was sleep deprived, Lovino" Lovino sarcastically spoke loud enough for Feliciano to hear him as he left, "Oh you're welcome Feliciano, what would you do without me?"

Feliciano tried his best not to speed by despite being in a hurry.

Once he drove in he ran through the emergency service door which was closest to where Ludwig's room was.

"Mr. Vargas?" one of the other nurses distinguished who he was as soon as he burst through the double doors, "God, we were told you were taking a break, you look horrible".

"I'm back for the rest of the night shift, where's Ludwig Belischmidt?" Feliciano asked what was most prominent on his mind.

"The comatose amputee?" the nurse asked for clarification as she looked at their other colleges, "Uh, I think he's still in the ICU where he always was, then again I think his doctor might have just taken him out to get his brain scanned-"

"That's all I need, thank you!" Feliciano rushed down the hallway.

He slid across the floor as he came to a quick stop at Ludwig's room. His doctor was already in there removing all the medical instruments from Ludwig's body.

Before Feliciano knew it he had already barged in through the door.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to intrude. I was hoping I could be there when Lud- er, Mr. Beilschmidt gets his brain scanned" Feliciano tried his best to act polite.

"Feliciano Vargas!" the man remembered his exhausted and drained face almost immediately, "I was under the assumption that you were taking a small break from work. You're brother made it sound like you were dead to the world".

Feliciano grew flustered in embarrassment, "Yeah I…Kinda was, but I'm back! I want to hop right back into nursing Ludwi- I mean Mr. Beilschmidt".

"Right, you are his nurse" the doctor smiled at him, "Here, come help me wheel him in to the MRI room".

The doctor and Feliciano both pulled at both sides of Ludwig's hospital bed and dragged him thorough the hospital hallway with ease. It was always easier with two people.

"You really have dedicated yourself to him" the doctor noted.

Feliciano turned to him once they came to a stop at their destination.

"You've always been a hard worker but I've never seen you so determined before. It must be since you've connected with this patient, yes?"

Feliciano looked down at his feet, "Yeah, In a way. I know he can't hear me, but I really like talking to him".

"Did you know that it is true a comatose patient can hear you?" the doctor asked him.

"My brother said that it was a myth" Feliciano responded.

The doctor chuckled and placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, "It's undoubtedly true, I know it is, and I bet Mr. Beilschmidt enjoys you talking to him every day. In fact, when you were gone his condition got worse and he had to be hooked up to a ventilator".

"WHAT?!" Feliciano practically screamed.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh, it was strange for a doctor to act so calm, "Calm down, now that you're back I feel confident his condition will get better and better. Now let's stop worrying and see what kind of damage Mr. Beilschmidt has inflicted on him".

Ludwig was very heavy. It was expected from someone who was a soldier.

His doctor carried most of Ludwig's weight while Feliciano desperately tried to be helpful and carried Ludwig's legs. Together they placed him safely on the patient table.

Slowly, the machine pulled Ludwig into the scanner through the small hole in the circle shaped machine. His brain scans showed up on the screen next to them with surprising results.

Feliciano guessed that the doctors didn't quite believe the results at first because they had pulled Ludwig down and tried to scan his brain in a different position.

"I can't believe this, the head damage is minor, there's swelling left on occipital lobe and parietal lobe but it's practically healed itself" the doctor from the computer told them.

Feliciano was beyond shocked when the doctor simply smiled and laughed, "I told you Mr. Vargas, he's holding out for you".

Those words stuck to him.

He must have known it from the start somehow, he must have been able to sense that he was just as special to Ludwig as Ludwig was to him.

Lovino would still call him crazy, after all, Ludwig has never spoken to him.

Feliciano found himself often fearing that Ludwig would be very different than how Feliciano imaged he would be in his head, but that was fine.

It didn't matter what Ludwig was like, he was still Ludwig none the less, and Feliciano couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

 ** _Another story that is bound to not update in forever aaaaaaaaaa_**

 ** _I really wanted to write this!_**

 ** _I haven't done a gerita in a while. I hope you guys can be patient on my geritapan stories! it's hard to find the motivation to write but I managed to write this and I really think it'll be good!_**

 ** _Thank you and I love you! Please enjoy~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was still attached to the ventilator until he could breathe on his own.

Feliciano was told to start the 'weaning' process to remove Ludwig from it which would be a gradual reduction of ventilatory. They couldn't remove the tube just yet.

Ludwig did show signs of breathing independently so Feliciano and his doctor found there was nothing to worry about, his vital signs remained neutral as Feliciano slowly cut back on the oxygen support.

"Oh, you're drooling again" Feliciano pointed out after the checked the tube, a thin line of saliva rolled down from the edge of Ludwig's mouth, he really couldn't help it since his mouth had to be open all the time.

Feliciano carefully whipped it off with a tissue, "I bet you'd be embarrassed by how much I dote on you. You are my first patient after all".

He heard a knock at the door behind him, a man peeked through the window. His appearance looked strikingly similar to Ludwig's.

Feliciano opened the door for him, "Hello? Are you a family member?". Feliciano noted that this man was not a doctor nor a nurse, he wore casual clothing and a visitors tag.

"I'm his brother" the man said eerily.

"Oh" Feliciano stepped to the side and let the man stand beside his brother. He leaned down and and rested a hand against Ludwig's head. He held his own head low and let out what sounded like small crying noises.

Feliciano stood completely still.

Once he was done he whipped the tears from his eyes and let out a big sigh, "I'm sorry sir, I usually don't-" he sniffed before continuing, "Usually don't act like this around strangers".

"This is a hospital. I get tears a lot" Feliciano admitted, he pulled over another chair that was left at the side of the room to sit down on, he dragged it over to Ludwig's left side and sat down, "You can talk about it if you'd like, I've usually been in the psychiatric ward so I hear a lot of stories".

The man heaved another sigh before the man sat in the extra chair by Ludwig's left side, "Where do I even start…Who are you again?"

"Oh, I never introduced myself! I'm Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig's personal nurse" Feliciano motioned his hand to himself, "I've been taking care of him for the past month".

"Past month? Damn, you know, the army force sent me a letter late. Either that or I've been working my ass off at the steel factory that I didn't get the letter that my brother had been wounded in combat" the man grumbled "He didn't come to me, he had apparently been shipped off some place else in the US. Took me an entire month to find where he was…"

"That's horrible, are you sure it wasn't misplaced?" Feliciano tried to stick to the positives of his situation.

"Either way he's fucked over since he's injured and can barley count as a veteran. I don't even think he was done with his training before he was sent out for reinforcements…" the man droned on.

Feliciano glanced at the man in question, he seemed strong just by his appearance. Feliciano had a hard time believing that Ludwig wouldn't be strong enough to fight through what happened when he wakes up…But again, Feliciano doesn't know Ludwig yet.

"I'm Gilbert by the way" the man held out his hand to him.

Feliciano stretched over Ludwig's bed to shake it.

"How has he been doing?" Gilbert asked.

"He's improving well on his own actually! His brain scans showed that he had little to no swelling around the back side of brain, no damage to the stem or frontal lobe. He's been having some trouble breathing on his own but we're taking him off the ventilator soon, and, he had his left leg amputated" Feliciano summarized everything from his head, he didn't need to write anything down since he carried every bit of information on Ludwig with him.

"Do you think there's any chance he could get a prosthetic leg?" Gilbert asked another question, this time Feliciano paused a bit before answering. His positive outlook seemed to falter.

Would Ludwig be able to get a prosthetic leg?

"I'm sure your insurance would help cover it. I don't know too much about those kind of things, Ludwig is my first patient. I usually assist on the outskirts of the mental part of the hospital on contrary to the physical part, I'm still pretty new to this" Feliciano explained "I mean, I do have training, I just don't know about the process of getting a limb replaced. He'd definitely get a wheelchair, I'm just not sure about a prosthetic".

Gilbert looked away from Feliciano and mumbled, "He's really not going to like that".

Ludwig wasn't going to like not being able to get a prosthetic leg? That was the first piece of information Feliciano even got of him.

He grabbed onto one of the bars attached onto Ludwig's bed and looked at Gilbert with curiosity, "Why do you think that?".

"Lud's just a really independent guy. He doesn't like needing to rely on others, he likes helping others but when it's the other way around he gets crabby" Gilbert said "He likes being able to do things on his own, it's ironic that he obviously won't be able to anymore"

Ludwig was independent.

Ludwig didn't like to rely on others.

Ludwig liked helping others but did not like to be helped.

Ludwig liked being able to do things on his own.

This was all new information to Feliciano. He spent weeks taking care of this person he knew nothing about but that his name was Ludwig, he really felt like he was learning something about this person in a coma before him.

"By the way, has it just been you staying with him?" Gilbert asked another question that sparked his interest.

"I've been here 24/7 actually, for about 4 days now" Feliciano smiled. Just as expected, Gilbert gave him a shocked look.

"Geez, don't you sleep?"

"I usually go home and sleep for 1 day out of the whole week, so I'm usually here 6 days in total and then I take one day off, it's usually not really a day off since all I do is sleep" Feliciano explained his peculiar schedule.

"I don't think that's healthy, are the doctor's really not even attempting to make you take a break?" Gilbert questioned.

"They know me, there's no stopping me once I'm dedicated!" Feliciano laughed, "I've really enjoyed taking care of Ludwig. I feel as though I'm connected to him somehow, I know it's silly. Besides, I get to use the 'I'm the only one working in my family' excuse to stay here longer with him".

"Dang, you look pretty young, kudos to you for someone who barley sleeps" Gilbert told him "I have trouble believing your the only one that works. You have any parents? Siblings?"

"Parents are long gone, so is my grandpa who I lived with for a long time. I live with my older brother who's 29 going on 30, but he got let go from his job and things got really tough to the point where even being a med school graduate doesn't help us" Feliciano said, it was strange how someone asked more about his life than any of his colleges have.

"Dang, you're pretty strong kid" Gilbert commented "You'd be perfect for my brother, he's not the most friendlily person…Heck, he's never been good at making friends at all…But something about you gives me me the feeling that you two will get along great when he recovers".

Feliciano beamed him a bright smile, "Thank you! That means a lot!".

Feliciano chatted with Gilbert for what felt like only a few minutes that were actually hours.

Eventually Gilbert had to bid farewell for the night and promised he'd be back as soon as he could officially be let off of work.

Feliciano continued the weaning of Ludwig's oxygen day by day and hour by hour.

He would inevitably have to retire for his 'one day required' rest.

Lovino and him could only hold just a small conversation before Feliciano would drift off to sleep.

Today, strangely, as Feliciano lay in bed he managed to stay awake to finally tell Lovino the story of the guy he had met.

"Lovino, I met a guy a few weeks ago" Feliciano stated with a raspy voice.

Lovino put down the book he was read and looked down at Feliciano who lay in bed next to him, "You're still awake?" is all he could ask.

Without answering the question, Feliciano carried on.

"He's Ludwig's brother. He told me about Ludwig, how he was really indented and kinda stubborn and how he didn't have many friends"

"Sounds like a looser to me" Lovino said point blank.

"Heyyy" Feliciano slurred out his irritated response and he nudged Lovino's hip, "He's my patient and I like him".

"Go on" Lovino urged him, he didn't sound confident in Feliciano actually finishing his story before falling asleep through the middle of it, but Feliciano was determined to prove him otherwise.

"He's says he thinks me and Ludwig will get along when he wakes up" Feliciano said.

"Sure" Lovino gently pat his head, Feliciano could tell he wanted him to go to sleep seeing that this was the only time Feliciano allowed himself to.

Feliciano let himself recharge as his body so required and woke up to return to his same as usual cycle.

In just a few days Ludwig was completely off air support, Feliciano decided to celebrate it by buying Ludwig a baby blue quilt.

Hospital rooms can get pretty bland and technically you were allowed to bring your own; Especially during extended visits.

Ludwig was barley able to be covered up due to all the wires he was hooked up on. Feliciano had tucked him in on numerous occasions and always found that after ludwig's doctor visits the blanket was always folded neatly at the edge of the bed.

He picked the softest and cutest blanket he could find.

It made him tired just looking at it, he almost wanted to just curl up in it instead of giving it to Ludwig but he fought off that urge and draped it over him gently.

"Congratulations on getting to breathe on your own again, Ludwig" Feliciano said to him and pulled up his chair to sit down.

"I really hope your brother is right, about us maybe becoming close outside this whole disaster that happened to you. Honestly, even though you can't talk back to me…I feel like you really get me" Feliciano said "I've uh, never really had any friends at all throughout my whole life. I really wanted to be of use to people and be helpful and I thought, well, ya'know I'll be a nurse. It was really comforting that your brother said you were the same way"

Feliciano took a pause and continued, he actually started to cry. The tears stung his dry eyes.

"I know you probably can't, but I wish you could wake up soon so I can finally get to meet you, and so I can confirm that I'm not being stupid and getting over attached with someone I have no chance with" Feliciano laughed wholeheartedly.

Ludwig's heart monitor sped up a bit; And almost like he had heard him, Ludwig woke up.

* * *

 ** _forgive me this sucks, I started school and I'm exhausted but I at least wanted to get something up :,3_**

 ** _Ludwig is gonna be a bit salty towards Feli in the beginning obviously but watch as he grows to love him;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano's own breathing completely halted; He even felt as if his heart had skipped a beat as he saw Ludwig's eyes slowly open.

Ludwig blinked a bit but his eyes shut once more.

Feliciano was quite sure what to do or say since some comatose patient's eyes could spastically open without them being conscious but then Ludwig lifted his heavy arm and rested it against his face as if he was trying to bring feeling and control back into his body

Ludwig turned his head to the side and looked at Feliciano, their eyes connected.

Ludwig's eyes were bright blue like the sky; It was breath-taking to see them looking straight at him.

Stupidly, Feliciano called out his name, "Ludwig".

He was completely frozen. The doctors didn't tell him at all what to do if the comatose patient awoke, they didn't even give him instructions father than take care of them while they sleep.

The strangest and the most shocking part comes right after what Feliciano just said.

Ludwig responded.

Without much change in his expression he chocked out his first words, "Fel…Ici..Ano?".

Feliciano visibly faltered, his eyes wide and beaded. He slowly stood up from his chair and walked backwards slowly to where the emergency button was, he pressed it and let his arm fall down to the ground.

Ludwig said nothing after that and the doctors poured in. They started asking him simple questions as they worked around removing everything Ludwig was attached to and replacing his medicine due to his consciences.

Feliciano stayed in the corner of Ludwig's room the entire time.

They had to explain to Ludwig that he lost his left leg.

Ludwig didn't cry or scream at all.

It wasn't at all what Feliciano or the doctor's expected. They actually thought that Ludwig wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings yet but Ludwig showed an understanding.

It was as if he were embarrassed to acknowledge his injury.

It took hours and small incisions to remove all his tubes and soon he was placed in a recovery room. Feliciano had followed quietly be his tail.

Ludwig's doctor had pulled him over and whispered into his ear, "Go order something good for Ludwig and bring it to his room, see if he's well enough to eat solids".

Feliciano nodded in response and left to find the kitchen.

He picked tomato soup with a side of bread and an assorted salad cup. He placed it an a bright purple tray and carried it to Ludwig's new room.

Ludwig was now sitting alone and looking plain grumpy.

"Good morning Ludwig, I brought you something to eat if you want to" Italy placed the food on the wheel-in hospital bed tray.

Ludwig refused to acknowledge it.

Feliciano still continued to talk to him just as he always did, "Have you been informed of why you're here?"

"I already know why I'm here" Ludwig said bitterly, his arms were crossed and he showed no signs of wanting to even touch his food, "My leg got blown off and now I'm here…Useless".

"Then do you know who I am?" Feliciano asked the question that pondered his mind.

"No" Ludwig answered back simply, "I don't know who you are, I don't really care either".

Ah, Feliciano expected as such. That one moment upon waking up where Ludwig seemed to have formed his name with his mouth must have been just in his imagination…There's no way Ludwig could hear and even listen to him in his coma…No way.

"I'm Feliciano, you're personal nurse. I've basically been taking care of you for over 2 months now since you've been transferred to this hospital" Feliciano said "From feeding you to whipping the drool off your face".

Feliciano knew Ludwig would become flustered as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"You'll still be seeing a lot more of me, so if you need anything just tell me" Feliciano said as he paced around the room a bit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sit down or not.

Ludwig seemed mad, or maybe it was just his face. He seemed so much more relax when he was asleep and now that he was conscious he just looked plain irritated. But again, it might just be his face.

"I don't need anything. You can leave" Ludwig told him firmly.

"You don't just want to talk for a bit?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig's voice grew louder.

"No. Please leave" Ludwig bellowed.

Feliciano quickly left the room, he didn't even shut the door behind him as he took off into the hallway.

He was a nurse, grumpy patients shouldn't hurt his feelings.

He kept telling himself 'but this is Ludwig' in his head but so what? So what if it's Ludwig? He doesn't know Feliciano, he has never held an _actual_ conversation with Ludwig.

Feliciano had gotten attached again.

He had gotten attached to someone he had no chance with yet again, just like he did with everyone else that came his way and that's why no one remained.

"Are you feeling okay Feliciano?" one of his fellow nurses from the table across from him asked him.

"Yeah, it's just…Ludwig is a bit feisty since he woke up" Feliciano explained while rubbing his shoulder, making no eye contact would make it easier to appear as if he wasn't upset, "He actually told me to leave him alone".

"Oh please, you're his nurse, Feli. You can't let him tell you what to do. You have to take care of him wether he likes it or not" the other nurse told him encouragingly "After all the hours you spent taking care of him you have to at least make him respect you. He's the patient, he's not in charge".

What she said made sense but Feliciano didn't feel he could follow it at all.

He could admit that he was a little bit of a pushover but that didn't mean he was interested in solving what was so natural to his personality.

He was, as his brother had told him before, a relentless pleaser, and a relentless pleaser he shall be to Ludwig.

When Feliciano returned about a half an hour later Ludwig had fallen asleep and his food had been eaten.

"You just needed some privacy, huh…" Feliciano stated as he collected the tray and table off from Ludwig's bed, "I can see that. You probably just don't like being suffocated".

The blanket Feliciano had left him was folded at the edge of the bed just as Ludwig's covers were always left. As he motioned to tuck Ludwig, his patient suddenly snapped away and jerked forward.

Feliciano fell backgrounds, bringing his blanket down with him.

"You scared me" Ludwig defended himself.

Feliciano was still sitting on the floor trying to hold onto his soul as it threatened to leave his body, "Ahh…It's okay, I was just trying to tuck you in". He pulled himself up, still shaky. It had been awhile since he had been scared so bad, his heartache oddly still lingered.

"You don't need to tuck me in" Ludwig told him.

"I've been doing this practically everyday since I met you. I just want to make sure you're comfortable" Feliciano replied, his still shaky hands worked to bring the blanket up to Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig didn't fight back, in fact, he let him.

"When exactly did I come here?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think you've been here a bit longer than when you were assigned to me. But ever since then I've been at your side" Feliciano said with a smile.

"Oh, well um…Thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't. Once I'm out of here you never need to see my face again" Ludwig said.

"Why not? I was actually hoping to get to know you more once you leave!" Feliciano said, his tone was much brighter than Ludwig's.

"You really don't need to do that"

"But I want to! I mean, who else is going to help bring you to physical therapy meetings?"

"I can go by myself"

"But Ludwig, you don't-"

"Yes, I know! I don't have my other leg! You don't have to point it out!" Ludwig snapped at him.

Feliciano was taken back a bit. He was used to getting screamed at by patients, especially since he had worked in the mental part of the hospital for so long…

"I didn't mean to yell" Ludwig apologized in a way shortly afterwards, "I'm just frustrated. I…I don't want you to see me as an invalid".

"I don't see you as an invalid!" Feliciano tried to pursued him, but Ludwig wouldn't take it.

"You're a nurse, you have to see me as an invalid. I can't take care of myself, and you've been here…Just…Watching me sleep, it's creepy, I don't like it and I want out of here" Ludwig expressed his feelings, his knuckled tensed up as he grabbed onto the blanket. Feliciano wouldn't be surprised if Ludwig had torn the blanket in half right there.

"I hate to tell you this, but you can't leave" Feliciano said sympathetically "Me and your brother talked about the possibility of getting you a prosthetic leg and-"

"Wait…My brother?" Ludwig's eyes widened up.

"Yeah, Gilbert! He was here a few weeks ago, besides him it's just been you and me" Feliciano answered him, then he took a pause, "Where you expecting someone else?".

"No, no just my brother. Oh god, he'd probably say something like 'I told you so' when he finds out I'm awake" Ludwig stressfully rubbed his temples, "I joined the army a little over a year ago-"

"Oh, I know that! You have nice abs by the way!" Feliciano said.

Ludwig froze, he almost looked like he had blushed before screaming at the top of his lungs "GET OUT!".

Feliciano flung himself out the door, receiving questionable glares from his fellow nurses.

"That patient of yours sure likes to yell" one of them commented.

Feliciano looked back at the door, "It's nothing I can't handle" he admitted.

"Are you sure, Feli we could always have someone else fill you in if you don't feel good enough" another one of the nurses told replied.

Feliciano merely shook his head, "I can handle this".

He let in a deep breath and felt his lungs let out a painful squeak. He sputtered a bit and hid a cough, it wasn't good to cough in hospitals.

He could handle this…Couldn't he?

* * *

 ** _ahhhh yes, Ludwig's gonna take a bit to open up but I have plans~_**

 ** _Ludwig's main issue is he doesn't like knowing people are looking down on him (And he's really embarrassed that Feliciano's been taking care of him in his coma) but soon he'll be the Ludwig we all now and love._**

 ** _Thank you for being patient! I might if I'm persistant get the next chapter of this out real soon because I'm excited!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you ever go home?" Ludwig had asked him as Feliciano was busy adjusting his bed's angle to better support Ludwig's injury.

"I do!" Feliciano said, he turned around to try to avoid any other further questioning, ever since Ludwig woke up he would ask questions upon questions. He was either very curious or very irritated in the position he was so he tried to drag others down with him.

"I saw you yesterday, it's 4 in the morning and you're still here" Ludwig informed him.

"Sometimes I work both the day and night shifts" Italy turned around and told him, he hated leaving Ludwig so soon but sometimes Ludwig could be a little demanding.

"By sometimes you mean?" Ludwig droned on to get a complete answer from him.

"Most days" Feliciano said.

Ludwig looked at him with a dissatisfied look.

"6 days a week…" Feliciano finally gave Ludwig what he wanted.

Ludwig actually looked concerned for a second but hid it under his usual irritated expression, "So you only go home one day a week? What do your family think about that? It's ironic for a nurse to partake in something so unhealthy".

"My only family is my brother and believe me he's as disappointed in me as you think" Feliciano chuckled, he sat down next to Ludwig, eager to talk now that Ludwig seemed to be opening up.

"No parents?" Ludwig asked.

"Nope! Long gone" Feliciano said, Ludwig looked at him with a sad expression. Yes! He really _was_ opening up to Feliciano! Gilbert was right, he was caring.

"Don't worry, I don't really remember them so I don't feel so sad. I do remember my grandpa though, he took care of me and my brother for a long time…" Feliciano spoke with fond memories, "But he passed away, and his funeral was expensive, we got scammed and lost a lot of the money he left us in his will. After that it's been just me and my brother".

"I've…Uh, I've been living just with my brother too. I mean I have parents, but I don't really talk to them anymore. They're not really proud of who I am" Ludwig said with his eyes shifted towards the side, no longer making eye-contact.

"What's wrong Ludwig, you can't tell me-"

"I CAN'T TELL ANYONE! IT'S MY PERSONAL BUSINESS NOT YOURS!" Ludwig practically exploded.

"Right, right I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Italy's apology was cut off by a loud cough. For a moment he felt although he couldn't breathe and he was left gasping until his coughing fit came to an end.

He coughed so much his head turned dizzy and his ears buzzed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked him.

"Y-Yeah…I've uh, I've just had a bad cough for awhile" Feliciano rubbed his face a bit to bring feeling back into it.

"You're a nurse, you have to be sanitary or else you could get others sick and then get fired" Ludwig told him.

"I'm not sick" Feliciano urged him "My lungs have just been acting up a bit".

"That means you're probably sick"

"I'm fine Ludwig. I'm not the one confined in a hospital bed, let's go back to you…" Feliciano turned the conversation back towards Ludwig, "Gilbert's been really worried about you, he expressed wanting to come and visit you more but works been tight".

"Of course, I mean, back when I was still in the army I could make good money but…Now I'm stuck here with a missing leg, and he's out there paying for my hospital bill" Ludwig expressed his feelings of guilt, "Oh…By the way, how do you know my brother's name?"

"I would sit down and talk with him a bit when you were still sleeping. He told me a lot about you, your personality and your struggles…I really felt like I was getting to know you even when you weren't there to tell me those things yourself" Feliciano admitted with a small smile on his face.

"You…Would sit here and just ask about me?" Ludwig asked "Do…I really mean that much to you?"

"Heh, yeah kinda. I get attached easily so I'm sorry if I'm too much, you can kinda see why I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or any friends…" Feliciano laughed in embarrassment and rubbed his arm sheepishly, "I don't know. I spent a lot of time with you either way since you're my patient and I had to fix your feeding tube and nasal cannula. I actually talked to you quite a lot".

As Feliciano continued his fake laugh his uneasiness vertigo increased. Suddenly the light-headedness became overwhelming and he saw small dots of black on the lining of his eyes; Covering up his sight.

"F-Feliciano?" Ludwig's voice now sounded distant.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with fearful glassy eyes and Ludwig picked up on it. He tensed up and continued to try to converse with Feliciano but it was like he couldn't move a muscle.

Then Feliciano tried to stand up on his heavy feat and found himself falling towards the ground.

He felt nothing; He must have blacked out before he even hit the ground.

…

Feliciano had never fainted in his life, so waking up with an overwhelming feeling of nauseous was a first for him.

When he woke up he was still in Ludwig's room, he knew this because Ludwig was looking right at him in the bed next to him. Wait? Feliciano was laying in a bed?

"Good morning, idiot…How do you feel?" Ludwig put down the book he was reading once he saw Feliciano was truly awake.

"W-What…Hap…" Feliciano tried to talk to him but the throat was dry and scratchy and his lungs were heavy.

"They said you came down with pneumonia, it got bad because you didn't treat it for so long. You fainted because your oxygen couldn't make it to your blood stream because you were practically choking yourself" Ludwig caught him up with everything that happened "Didn't you think it was strange that your lungs were making a squeaking sound? They were completely inflamed".

Feliciano didn't respond immediately for he was still processing what happened.

"I can't believe you got yourself sick because you were taking care of me more than you were taking care of yourself" Ludwig said to him.

"M'sorry…" Feliciano muttered, he was still drowsy from his unexpected nap.

"Don't be…You're doing your best. You're reckless, but you're doing your best" Ludwig said.

Feliciano again took a pause for his muddled mind to process Ludwig's words, "Why am I in your room?".

"They moved in a bed and put you here. They told me they knew you wouldn't be able to relax unless you were by my side. Plus I've been watching over you" Ludwig told him "I was actually the one to flag a doctor down. I dove right out of bed but I couldn't catch you in time…Does your head hurt".

Feliciano felt his burning forehead. He felt what probably was a bump left over from his fall but he felt no pain, "Nah, I didn't feel a thing".

"Right, lack of sleep plus a fainting spell is the perfect kind of anesthesia" Ludwig said kind of sarcastically, but his tone was much more friendly.

"I'm sorry Ludwig" Feliciano apologized "I'm a crappy nurse".

"Yeah, but your my nurse, I can't imagine anyone else taking care of me but you…And yes, it's mostly because I get to take care of you back" Ludwig chuckled a bit "You know…The other nurses completely hounded me for days since you've been asleep, they're so much more annoying than you…Oh, no offense".

"None taken" Feliciano laughed back but then began to cough, it seemed his normal cheerful behavior would have to rest along with him.

"I…Uh, my parents disowned me because I'm gay" Ludwig admitted so suddenly for Feliciano's sick mind to process. Feliciano lifted his head up to look at him.

Ludwig looked down at his hands, "That's my big secret, I'm gay. I only ever told my parents and my brother and I always regretted it. As long as the army force didn't know I was allowed in. I thought I could prove to my parents that I was tough but…".

"Ludwig-"

"I blew my only chance, I blew off my leg and my only chance" Ludwig grew emotional.

"Ludwig you're the toughest person I know and I barley know you" Feliciano told him "I'm gonna get you out of this, we'll do it together".

Ludwig looked back at him with tears forming in his eyes, "Thank you…So much".

Feliciano gave a tiny smile and felt a sleepy feeling come over him, he laid back down ready for sleep to claim him again until Ludwig started to talk to him again.

"And Feliciano…"

"hmm?"

"I did hear your voice when I was asleep…I think at least, I don't really remember. But I remember hearing the name Feliciano. When I woke up and saw you I just sort of connected it…So it must be true, I must have heard you" Ludwig told him.

It was true.

Ludwig could hear him.

Ludwig quickly shooed him to sleep after he admitted what he said and Feliciano slept peacefully, it wasn't a myth, Ludwig could hear him.

Ludwig heard him.

* * *

 ** _ahhhh this chapter was so fun to write~~_**

 ** _Ludwig is finally warming up and his insecurities are finally known. I think knowing Feliciano needed him for help as much as he needed help really gave him a confidence boost!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad people like my work and it's amazing that a story with only 3 chapters could get as many notes as an old of mine story that used to already have over 10 chapters!_**

 ** _Until the next update~_**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you got emitted into your own hospital" Lovino exclaimed once he visited his bed-ridden brother, "Do you at least get a discount?".

"Of course I do!" Feliciano said cheerfully from his hospital bed, "You don't need to worry about the money at all, I'm getting over it pretty quick actually!".

"That's surprising since you've always had a shitty immune system" Lovino wasn't having any of it, "But I'll take your word for it. There's no stopping you, I know. I'm surprised they let you room with your own patient, don't hospitals worry about secondary infections?".

"They told me they knew Feliciano wouldn't relax unless he was in a room with me" Ludwig answered from his bed.

"…That makes sense" Lovino said, he let out a deep breath as he stood up, "I've got to get going. I've got a job interview today, maybe if I can act nice enough I'll get it and we can get some more money coming in. Take it easy for me".

"I will! Good luck!" Feliciano called out to him, once Lovino was out the door he let out a troubled sigh.

"I really hope he gets a job…He's a good guy he just doesn't work with people well…" Feliciano mumbled.

"Seems you've got things hard on your side" Ludwig commented.

Feliciano's expression lightened up, "I guess".

Ludwig's eyes shifted back to the book he was reading but he still continued talking, "You don't really talk about yourself much, that's why I wonder about you".

"You don't talk about yourself much either" Feliciano added.

Ludwig paused for a bit, "That's true but I told you I was gay, that's the most important thing a single person could know about me. You've practically already read me through…Yet I can't read you…What are you thinking, Feliciano?"

"What am I thinking?" Feliciano repeated the question.

"What were you thinking when you first met me? What went through your mind when you were taking care of me, what made you want to talk to me?…Why were you talking to me, and what were you talking about?" Ludwig asked so many questions at once. His eyes almost looked…Concerned.

"I talked to you about a lot of stuff heheh…Just, I talked about my day a lot. I asked you how you were doing everyday and I didn't even need an answer back" Feliciano played with his hands "I'm really an open book, I swear~"

"Why doesn't it feel like it to me?' Ludwig asked him.

"I can't really answer that, Ludwig" Feliciano let out a laugh followed by a cough, he still smiled. That must have been what weirded Ludwig out.

He always smiled, he just couldn't not smile.

"So what will you do when I finally get out of here?" Ludwig flipped through another page of his book, his eyes no longer looking into Feliciano's.

"Um, I'll move on to another patient…I guess…" Feliciano said "That doesn't sound to much fun to me…Maybe I'll just go back to the mental ward, I think you're the only patient for me. I want to stick by you until the end…And I guess when the end comes I'll just…Let you go?"

He ended his sentence with a question and looked at Ludwig who couldn't look back at him.

"Would it be horrible if I followed you?" Feliciano asked, "I know this makes me sound really intrusive, but I want to be your friend and I want to be part of your life".

Ludwig looked right at him with wide eyes and a red face.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong-" Feliciano turned to immediately apologize.

"No, it's okay. We'll see what happens" Ludwig said. Feliciano guessed that was Ludwig's way of saying 'yes'. He was never one to be too direct with his answers.

After a short amount of time Feliciano was allowed to get back up on his feet and start working again. His fellow nurses were far more strict with him working so many hours and made him take 2 days off a week instead of just one.

It made him kinda lonely knowing that he had to spend more time away from Ludwig who was finally awake to talk and bond with him.

It was true; Feliciano didn't need to fuss over him so much since he was awake but he couldn't help but want to be there.

One day after Feliciano returned from his short break he found that Ludwig had actually taken out the blanket Feliciano had bought for him and draped it over himself. Normally the doctor that stopped by would fold it up at the bottom of the bed but Ludwig took it out himself.

"Good morning" Ludwig greeted him.

"Good morning!" Feliciano greeted him tiredly but with a smile, he had freshly brewed coffee in his hand and a card in the other.

"Which is for me? The card or the coffee?" Ludwig asked.

"The card is! It's from Gilbert" Feliciano handed it to him.

Germany opened up the envelope to reveal a small pink 'get well card' that had a picture of a bunny on the side with a little thermometer in it's mouth.

"What's it say?" Feliciano asked before sitting down next to him.

"He just says that he's sorry he can't visit me more…He's so childish, I bet he picked this out from Walmart" Ludwig turned the card around to look at the bunny on the front.

"I think it's sweet!" Feliciano commented, "You're starting physical therapy soon, it must be his way of saying he wishes to be there to see you walking again!"

"Really?! It's coming up that soon?" Ludwig practically gasped.

"Yep! I got it scheduled and everything! Of course I'll be coming with you~" Feliciano practically sang, "It'll be exciting, I think they're going to give you a practice prosthetic in advance of getting you your own".

"When will I get my own?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano froze for a bit…They didn't actually know if Ludwig would be able to afford his own…

It was a sensitive subject to be brought up. The idea that Ludwig may be stuck in a wheelchair forever would be far to frustrating to him since he already lost so much confidence being in the hospital over all.

"Not sure, sometime soon hopefully" Feliciano said "Do you want to head outside with me? Just for a walk, I can push you ".

"As long as long as I can push myself then yes" Ludwig said stubbornly.

Feliciano helped him into his wheelchair and then off Ludwig went. He completely wheeled ahead of Feliciano leaving him trying to catch up without running.

The weather was decent. It was a little chilly but nothing bad.

"Hey Feliciano, are you doing okay?" Ludwig asked him while they were glazing through the hospital's outside walkway where other patients had spent time sitting outside on benches. It was short but made a full 360 across the whole building.

"Yeah, why?" Feliciano asked.

"You sound like you're wheezing" Ludwig mentioned.

"Well you're too fast!" Feliciano told him, Ludwig chuckled in response.

"Sit down in my lap if you need to, If you collapse out here I'm not going to catch you" Ludwig said, it sounded more like a request than an option.

Feliciano maneuvered himself around and tentatively sat down in Ludwig's lap. It was strangely comfortable, Feliciano was afraid of hurting Ludwig somehow but Ludwig felt no strain while having Feliciano sit in his lap.

Feliciano ended up pressing his head against Ludwig's collar bone.

Ludwig wheeled forward slowly.

"You know…I'm really glad you're my nurse" Ludwig whispered into his ear, quiet enough so only Feliciano could hear him, "I don't think I could handle anyone else but you".

"Ludwig-"

"I really mean it…If it weren't for you, I'd feel all alone during this" Ludwig continued to talk "I really feel like there has to be some way I can return the favor, when this is all done and over I will still be with you, and I'll be the one there for you when you most need it. When I make a promise I don't break it".

"L-Ludwig-" Feliciano felt Ludwig's lips press up against his forehead, making Feliciano look up at him.

"I care about you a lot, more than I thought I'd ever care about anyone" Ludwig admitted.

Feliciano lifted himself up from his slouching position in Ludwig's lap and returned the kiss to Ludwig's lips.

All that talking Feliciano shared with him when Ludwig wasn't even awake to understand it…It all poured into this moment where Ludwig felt an unconscious desire to love him unconditionally.

Feliciano closed his eyes and held onto Ludwig tight as Ludwig wheeled them back inside the hospital.

It felt amazing that he finally found someone who completed him, never before had Feliciano ever suspected his anxious over-attaching problem would bring him anywhere good; That Feliciano himself was unfit for someone to love him.

Then there he was; Unconscious and missing a leg but brought in the right place and the right time.

Ludwig was there, and Ludwig accepted him and let him into his life.

It was final.

Ludwig was going to get his leg.

Ludwig was going to walk again even if it took Feliciano's own life to trade for it.

* * *

 ** _Holy shit guys I've been gone for a long time haven't I :,) as you've probably suspected I'm going through shitty times yet again but I shall never die out~!_**

 ** _Updated this story and now I feel like I did something productive! I hope there is more to come!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano had fallen asleep while video-chatting Ludwig on his day off. It was sweet of Ludwig to keep in contact with him even though Feliciano knew well Ludwig only did it to make him actually go to sleep.

He never felt as loved before in his life as he did with Ludwig.

It seemed the bonding he shared with Ludwig through his coma had followed him into the awakening world.

Feliciano woke up to the sound of Ludwig talking to someone else but he didn't quite have the strength to open his eyes yet so he lay there listening to the conversation he was having.

"I still can't believe you hit it off with your nurse!" Gilbert said so loud that it hurt his ears as it came through his phone's speakers.

Ludwig had shushed him, "Gilbert, I'm still video chatting him".

"You two fell asleep like that? That's so cute" Gilbert cooed "Seems like you're super close already! Though what I'm kinda confused, you were really never one to show feelings much. Honestly, I'm surprised you were able to hit things off so fast. You're usually really shy".

"He just gets me" Ludwig answered simply "I was afraid at first he would be like any other stereotypical nurse, I thought he would belittle me for not having two legs like him, I thought he'd treat me differently because he took care of me for months when I wasn't conscious to take care of myself, but he's just…Not like that. He's got something about him that is completely unique. Honestly I'm starting to think maybe loosing my leg was the best thing that's ever happened to me since I got to meet him".

Holy shit! Feliciano mentally told himself not to flinch nor fall back asleep; He had to lay completely still to hear more of Ludwig's feelings for him. He says such sweet things when Feliciano isn't there to hear it. He really was shy.

"You're kidding! I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of you, are you still loaded up on pain meds?" Gilbert questioned.

"I know it sounds stupid but I mean it. For a long time I just…Wasn't happy" Ludwig admitted "The reason I worked my ass off to grow fit is because our parents insulted me for being on the chubby side, they thought I was weak because I was gay so I joined the army. Everything I did was to win their approval and the approval of society. Feliciano is the only person I've come across that makes me happy, I just like being around him. Then I just thought 'he's the one'. It was as simple as that. I didn't need to be over-romantic and I didn't even have both my legs, he actually returned feelings for me".

"I'm actually really glad you found something to be happy about through all this mess. I was worried that you'd want to give up on life when you woke up. I kept worrying that you'd never see the bright side of life ever again" Gilbert grew sentimental "I sure am glad that little red-head was assigned your nurse!"

"I am too" Ludwig said.

He was honestly too cute.

Feliciano couldn't keep still any longer and shifted his position.

Ludwig and Gilbert didn't say anything yet probably thinking he was still asleep but Feliciano sat up in bed and fixed up his bed-head.

"Good morning" Ludwig greeted him.

"Good morning!" Feliciano replied happily.

"Today is the day I get fitted for a prosthetic leg! Don't worry, the doctors say it won't start until 1 so you still have an hour to get up and ready to get to the physical therapy place" Ludwig told him "I'm glad you slept in so late though, it's really brightening up your appearance".

"Why thank you~" Feliciano sang, "I'm going to freshen up, I'll call you back soon".

They both hung up and Feliciano got himself dressed up in something other than his bright blue uniform.

There was a very subtle fear growing in his stomach. Prosthetics were a lot of money and sometimes certain people just aren't ready to be fitted. Those who are too weak to balance themselves on a prosthetic at all are usually clad to wheelchairs forever.

It wasn't like Feliciano doubted Ludwig wouldn't be able to manage on his own, after all, he was a strong ex-army man. He had nothing to worry about at all!

He drove over to the physical therapy place Ludwig was assigned to and met them at the door.

It was strange how they only shared one kiss but it felt strong enough to last a life time. Feliciano found he couldn't peck Ludwig on the cheek because he was standing tall on his feet with crutches waiting for him. He should have sat down and let his leg rest but perhaps it was to prepare himself for evaluation.

Feliciano never got to see how tall Ludwig was. Feliciano's head just barely reached past his shoulders.

"Hey Feliciano, you're just in time the therapist will be here soon" Ludwig said.

"Hey Lud, I know you might not like this idea but…I am a shoulder to lean on, if you ever need my help that is" Feliciano told him, he knew Ludwig didn't like needing help at all but if he didn't accept it Feliciano had a feeling that Ludwig wouldn't get his prosthetic as fast as he wants.

"I'll be fine" Ludwig said in an irritated tone.

The therapist came and Ludwig went off on his own.

Feliciano sat at the side and watch Ludwig balance himself against two pulls; Working his leg on it's own. The therapist offered to hold his hand along with another nurse but he refused…That was when Feliciano knew there was going to be issues.

He was strong but he had little to no emotional stability which made him falter.

At the end of their visit the therapist brought him the bad news.

Feliciano slid his hand into Ludwig's as the therapist said he wasn't ready to walk on his own.

"What do you mean? Why can't I have it now?" Ludwig asked.

"Well one you just don't seem ready to be up and moving. You tripped up a lot and you seemed to be struggling even with the test one we gave you. Also I'm not sure you can pay for it to begin with, maybe it's best if you wait it off. Just wait for yourself to recover" the therapist offered his advice but Ludwig wouldn't have it.

"That's bullshit! I was a certified army man I should be able to walk on my own. If my brother and I can't pay for it at the moment then I understand but why don't you think I'm ready?" Ludwig asked.

"You're very…Uncooperative, you don't leave yourself for improvement. You aren't perfect yet" the therapist replied.

Just like that Ludwig held onto Feliciano's hand so tight it felt that his bones had broke right there.

"If this is going to work it's going to have to take time" the therapist said before they left.

Ludwig refused the wheelchair and used his crutches as he made his way back into the ambulance.

Feliciano had brought his car so he couldn't join unless his checked into work.

Ludwig didn't say goodbye to him despite Feliciano waving to him. It was understandable, he was upset and mortified that he wasn't good enough.

Feliciano made sure to send him a long text message to Ludwig's phone as he returned home.

"What are you typing?" Lovino had looked over his shoulder, "Is it to your patient?".

"Yes…He couldn't get his prosthetic today and he's upset" Feliciano told him, his eyes still glued to the tiny screen.

"Psh, what a baby" Lovino chuckled to himself.

"Oh Lovi, you'd be upset too!" Feliciano spoke up on Ludwig's behalf.

"Yeah I guess but I wouldn't cry about it" Lovino said "He's lucky he's got a nurse like you who dedicates their time to cheering their ass up".

"Right…Nurse" Feliciano replied.

Lovino had no idea they were dating. He didn't think it was that important until just now. Lovino had never had a real opinion on what Feliciano did with himself so long as he wasn't doing anything unhealthy.

A better day would come for him to tell Lovino about their relationship that was no longer patient and nurse, but in the meantime Ludwig deserved an encouraging message.

…

 _"_ _Hey Ludwig, I know you're upset but please listen to what I have to say._

 _It's okay to accept help._

 _I know you don't like it, I know you like being the strong one and you are strong. You'd be even stronger if you'd let me hold your hand every once in awhile if you falter._

 _Acceptance isn't weak, it's the path to something strong._

 _When Lovino and I lost our last family member and all of his belongings Lovino didn't look for help._

 _He ran and he took me with him._

 _I got sick, nearly died._

 _We were homeless, we had no food or even a roof over our heads._

 _The first time Lovino ever looked towards someone else for help was when I lay dying in his arms._

 _I got to a hospital (That was the first time I was inspired to become a nurse and help others btw!)._

 _We went to a foster home and we got back on our feet._

 _We could have been in a better position if Lovino hadn't waited so long but I'm alive and that decision saved my life._

 _I know you don't like thinking of yourself in this sense…But you love me, right?_

 _What if I was in trouble? Wouldn't you want to save me?_

 _What about your brother? Would you be able to save him?_

 _Before you help others you should accept help first._

 _I believe in you._

 _I know you can do this._

 _We can do this together if you want._

 _Love,_

 _Feliciano"_

* * *

I hope this is good enough atm! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I really do love this story :,D

Thank you all to everyone, I hope to dish out more of this story soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Again sorry for very VERY late updates! Things have been very busy for me and a lot has happened. I've started testing and looking for colleges and other junk, junior year of high school is kicking my ass so far to say the least._**

 ** _I'm not sure if I said this here and if I did you'll have to forgive me for repeating myself but I got something published!_**

 ** _It's a small poem and I'll post a link to where it is when it's officially out. A place where students get poems and essays published accepted one of my works to be in their anthology!_**

 ** _It's a small accomplishment but a very big one in my own mine._**

 ** _As far as I see it, it's the first step to really meeting my full potential._**

 ** _I've gotten so much love here for my stories that even have spelling mistakes in it but you all can see the feelings and thoughts I'm trying to convey and I really have to thank you for that._**

 ** _I'm glad I've been able to embrace writing and that's why I can never leave these stories unfinished no matter how long it takes._**

 ** _Now, after that long speech lets get back to the story!_**

* * *

Feliciano received no reply from Ludwig.

He grew increasingly anxious as he checked in at work.

Ludwig was an unpredictable man. He was sweet but he hid himself behind walls of resilience to negative emotions and pain. He wanted so terribly to be able to stand tall that he was preventing himself from getting there.

"Good morning Ludwig" Feliciano said, not looking at him in the eyes as he closed the door behind him.

To his surprise, Ludwig was standing upright and holding onto the handles of his bed.

"I'm practicing balance without crutches" he told Feliciano.

"Oh…Okay" Feliciano said, taking a seat in the chair next to him, "Did your brother say anything about the money to pay for the prosthetic?".

"We don't have the money now, but he's working up to it. His boss heard about me and gave him a raise. We at least have health insurance so that should help" Ludwig answered quite nonchalantly.

"Do you want me to help you make another appointment? You know, to practice for when you get your actual leg?" Feliciano asked.

"No need, I'm doing that right now" Ludwig responded.

Feliciano sighed, "Did…You get my email?".

Ludwig nodded silently.

"Do you understand why I want you to be able to rely on me for help?" Feliciano questioned.

"Feli, I don't want your help. I don't want to seem weak, especially not towards you!" Ludwig said, "You don't get it!".

"I do get it! You're insecure about your strength. Your parents may think you're weak, but I don't! You'll never look weak to me!" Feliciano responded, his voice growing as loud as Ludwig's own voice was.

He hoped that no other nurses would be concerned by the yelling erupting in their room.

"You'll always be strong to me, even more so if you let me help you once in a while" Feliciano now spoke softly and smiled at Ludwig, causing him to lower his tense shoulders.

"So, how about you and I take a walk around town. Take the crutches with you and we'll exercise that leg of yours" Feliciano held out his hand.

Ludwig took it and slowly removed his other hand from the bars of the hospital bed. Soon both his hands were within the palm's of Feliciano's.

He leaned forward and hopped a bit, Feliciano still didn't let go and held onto him strong.

"If people didn't ask for help, then I surely wouldn't be alive right now" Feliciano told him.

"I couldn't imagine that" Ludwig told him, "If you weren't here I'd loose the only person for me".

"You're too nice!" Feliciano laughed and glanced away as he felt his cheeks grow red.

"It's true" ludwig assured him, "There is something about you Feliciano Vargas that changes my perspective better than my own brother can. I was worried we rushed into this, but I was wrong to doubt. There's nothing wrong with us being together. If it were anyone but you I wouldn't be able to stand them".

Ludwig's comment made Feliciano chuckle and they both fell into laughter together.

Ludwig was secretly very sweet. He was just afraid of letting certain signs of himself being shown, and luckily for Feliciano he got to see who Ludwig really was behind the intimidating facade he hid behind.

The time they spent together was nice. It was such a bright sunny day, the weather was warm and the town wasn't horribly crowded aside from just a few people.

Ludwig grew irritated at the glares he received from the people they walked around in town but it was natural.

When people see something different they can't help but stare.

"You do know, if you let me help you sooner you would have been able to try out your new leg now instead of practicing balance" Feliciano reminded him, Ludwig mumbled a quiet apology. He at least showed understanding now that he and Feliciano were working together.

"But hey! You're making progress now. So don't beat yourself up" Feliciano turned to smile at him, which prompted Ludwig to smile back.

Ludwig could manage doing things alone for a long time but not anymore, not now that he has someone there for him.

Feliciano had some sort of divine understanding of Ludwig. He couldn't detect what it was but it seemed to be affective to Ludwig, and Feliciano was happy about that.

There was something about him that could help change Ludwig for the better.

He never met Ludwig before his accident…But with everything his brother said about him was shown and slowly changed in an instant.

How poetic, how tragedy could lead to such a beautiful sense of understanding and love…But, there was one fatal flaw.

Ludwig wasn't one to change himself easily. It took time, thought, and good instinct. However, good instinct could come late and could be clouded by rash and immature thoughts. Ludwig was still far too defensive.

So he walked ahead of Feliciano with his crutches, Feliciano sped up to meet up with him, then walked in front of him facing him backwards in an attempt to help lead him forward on the cross walk.

A car drove past the center line in an attempt to beat the walking light.

Ludwig wasn't strong enough to pull Feliciano back.

If he had been walking on his own with a prosthetic leg he could have been able to save Feliciano…But he didn't. He refused to learn, he refused to take small steps towards a better future…

So the car ran right into Feliciano and Ludwig was standing safe on the sidewalk with his crutches and all looking down on the man who was trying to help him lying in his own blood.

Everyone was screaming.

Some bystanders already called the police and an ambulance.

The man in the car got up and attempted to check if Feliciano was alive.

The man reeked of alcohol and repeatedly muttered "oh man, oh man" under his breath.

He was reckless, he got in that car not caring about how dangerous it was and now here he was standing over the body of someone he harmed trying to explain how none of it was his fault and he had the right away.

So then, Ludwig grabbed him by his shirt and punched him right in the face.

…

Feliciano was in a coma…How ironic.

When they first met it was Ludwig asleep and connected to various wires and machines and now the tides have changed. The perspectives have changed.

All of the other nurses were distraught to see one of their own check in to his own hospital.

After receiving a blood transfusion, Feliciano was diagnosed with brain damage.

Ludwig got off easy with his own brain damage because apparently it was as bad as it could have been…But Feliciano had got hit by a car, his head fell flat against the concrete, his skull was fractured and it was suspected that there was a blood clot within his brain as well that they would determine after taking a MRI scan.

Since Feliciano would have to stay in the intensive care unit and Ludwig was left in the unit for well-functioning patients…They were separated.

Ludwig trained with crutches and a prosthetic with a different nurse by his side.

He was upset that it wasn't Feliciano, but he had to do it for Feliciano in return. So while his new nurse was suffocating and didn't understand him as Feliciano did, he accepted her help to help himself keep his balance and walk stronger.

Weeks in when he was able to get his new leg he was so excited he waltzed into Feliciano's room and told him about it. Then reality struck, Feliciano couldn't hear him. He slept on just as Ludwig had.

He never knew what it felt like to be on the other end of the situation.

He always wondered why Feliciano made so much time to talk to his comatose body when it hurt Ludwig too much to even stay in Feliciano's room for very long.

Weeks in Ludwig was almost ready to leave and move back in with his brother. He decided to visit Feliciano before leaving and found Lovino yelling and cussing out on the nurses and doctors trying to talk to him.

"Lovino?" Ludwig asked, he wasn't quite sure how to address Feliciano's brother since they didn't exactly know each other.

"It's you…" Lovino froze as their eyes connected, then he dragged Ludwig into the chaos and exclaimed, "This is my brother's patient! He took care of this guy when he couldn't even go to the bathroom on his own! If my brother could care for this guy for months then shouldn't you give him a chance before pulling the plug on him!".

"You're…Pulling the plug on Feliciano?" Ludwig glared at them with wide eyes.

These were people Feliciano worked with, they were nurses he spent lunch breaks with and doctors he held conversations with.

"Mr. Vargas doesn't have enough money to pay off everything we need to keep Feliciano stable, he's severely in debt-" the doctor tried to explain.

"So you're letting Feliciano die?" Ludwig questioned through gritted teeth.

"The first time they entered the hospital was paid off just a year ago, they're still paying off student loans for medical school and that's for Feliciano, Mr. Vargas has a low paying job currently. Equipment for comatose patients are expensive so we mine as well give them to someone who can pay the price…And, who has a better chance of survival".

Ludwig's heart stopped, "You don't think he's going to get better?"

"He needs surgery, son. He has a blood clot, his brain is damaged, there's barely any oxygen getting into his brain. He has a 50% chance of survival, maybe just 40%" the doctor replied.

Ludwig looked down. Lovino leaned on him sobbing and hid his face from the doctors and nurses.

This wasn't fair.

Ludwig requested to see Feliciano before they made their final decision.

Feliciano looked so fragile…Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if this was how Feliciano felt when Ludwig was in a coma…Scared, protective, yearning for there to be a sign of life.

Ludwig pulled up a chair next to the bed and rested his robotic-looking leg against the heel of Feliciano's bed.

"I got the cheapest one, I think you'd like it if you got to see it" Ludwig told him, and then he sighed, "This isn't fair. Things should have worked out. Now look at me, I've got my leg…But you're fighting for your life and…God, are you even still in there anymore?".

The steady beep of his hair monitor was numbing.

"Feli, please don't give up. We can still make this work, you and I can get through this" Ludwig told him, grabbing Feliciano's cold hand and holding in within his own.

"So….If you can hear me-"

* * *

 ** _yEAH I JUST DID THAT!_**

 ** _Hopefully this next (and possibly last) chapter of this series will come out quicker. I've had such bad writer's block too._**

 ** _Thank you guys with sticking on me, I really hope this is worth the wait. I've read over this so many times just making sure its good enough!_**


End file.
